Auxiliares Básicos
Auxiliares Básicos da língua inglesa. Os auxiliares verbais estudados são: Do, Does, Will, Would e Did. Os pronomes pessoais, que são usados como sujeito das sentenças são: I, You, He, She, It, We, You, They. a) Tempo Presente Simples. Utilizado para representar fatos cotidianos, rotinas, hábitos ou fatos permanentes no tempo presente. Os auxiliares utilizados são: I Do You Do He Does She Does It Does We Do You Do They Do Os auxiliares Do e Does aparecem nas sentenças interrogativas e negativas. Nas sentenças afirmativas, o auxiliar Do não aparece e não modifica o verbo principal, enquanto o auxiliar Does também não aparece, porém acrescenta a letra S'' no verbo principal, respeitando algumas regras. Regras para acréscimo da letra '''+S em verbos principais: · Verbos terminados em S''', '''SH, CH, X''', '''O e Z': '+ES. · Verbos terminados em Y', precedido de consoante, acrescentam '+IES, retirando a letra Y''' do final do verbo. · Verbo to have ''se transforma em ''has. · Para os outros verbos é acrescentada apenas a letra '''+S. Exemplo 1. Do you read the newspapers every morning? (Você lê o jornal toda manhã?) Yes, I read the newspapers every morning. (Sim, eu leio o jornal toda manhã.) No, I don’t read the newspapers every morning. (Não, eu não leio o jornal toda manhã.) Observação: preste bem atenção na construção das sentenças em suas formas interrogativa, afirmativa e negativa. Na forma afirmativa não aparece o auxiliar Do. Exemplo 2. Do your brother and your sister watch TV every day? (Seu irmão e sua irmã assistem TV todos os dias?) Yes, my brother and my sister (they) watch TV every day. (Sim, meu irmão e minha irmã (eles) assistem TV todos os dias.) No, my brother and my sister (they) don’t watch TV every day. (Não, meu irmão e minha irmã (eles) não assistem TV todos os dias.) Exemplo 3. Does Mary have a dog? (Mary tem um cachorro?) Yes, Mary (she) has a dog. (Sim, Mary (ela) tem um cachorro.) No, Mary (she) doesn’t have a dog. (Não, Mary (ela) não tem um cachorro.) Exemplo 4. Does that dog play with the ball? (Aquele cachorro brinca com a bola?) Yes, that dog (it) plays with the ball. (Sim, aquele cachorro (ele) brinca com a bola.) No, that dog (it) doesn’t play with that ball. (Não, aquele cachorro (ele) não brinca com a bola.) Exemplo 5. What does he study? (O que ele joga?) He studies Spanish. (Ele estuda Espanhol.) b) Tempo Futuro Simples. Utilizado para indicar ações futures não planejadas, ou seja, não havia uma decisão ou plano antes de ser usada. A decisão é tomada na hora em que se fala. Pode ser utilizado também quando é feita uma previsão para o futuro. O auxiliar utilizado é: I Will You Will He Will She Will It Will We Will You Will They Will O auxiliar Will ''aparece nas sentenças ''interrogativas, afirmativas e negativas. Ele pode ser contraído com os pronomes da seguinte forma: ''Pronome’ll'. Na negativa pode ser contraído como: ''won’t. Exemplo 1. Will you buy a car? (Você comprará um carro?) Yes, I will (I’ll) buy a car. (Sim, eu comprarei um carro.) No, I will not (won’t) buy a car. (Não, eu não comprarei um carro.) Exemplo 2. Will she play the piano? (Ela tocará piano?) Yes, she will (she’ll) play the piano. (Sim, ela tocará piano.) No, she will not (won’t) play the piano. (Não, ela não tocará piano.) c) Tempo Condicional. Utilizado para formar as formas condicionais dos verbos, indicar ações repetidas ou de rotinas no passado, representar um pedido, entre outras aplicações. O auxiliar utilizado é: I Would You Would He Would She Would It Would We Would You Would They Would O auxiliar Would ''aparece nas sentenças ''interrogativas, afirmativas e negativas. Ele pode ser contraído com os pronomes da seguinte forma: Pronome’d. Exemplo. Would you help me with my homework? (Você me ajudaria com meu dever de casa?) Yes, I would (I’d) help you with your homework. (Sim, eu te ajudaria com seu dever de casa.) No, I would not (wouldn’t) help you with your homework. (Não, eu não te ajudaria com seu dever de casa.) d) Tempo Passado Simples. Utilizado para indicar ações num tempo determinado no passado. O auxiliar utilizado é: I Did You Did He Did She Did It Did We Did You Did They Did O auxiliar Did aparece apenas nas sentenças interrogativas e negativas. Nas sentenças afirmativas ele vai se comportar dependendo do verbo principal. Se o verbo principal for irregular, este se comporta de maneira particular para cada verbo na língua Inglesa. Se o verbo principal for regular, é acrescentado o sufixo +ED no verbo, respeitando algumas regras. Regras para acréscimo do sufixo +ED nos verbos principais: · Verbos terminados em E', é apenas acrescentado o sufixo '+ED. · Verbos terminados em Y', precedido de consoante, acrescentam '+IED, retirando a letra Y''' do final do verbo. '''Exemplo 1. Did you wash your car yesterday? (Você lavou seu carro ontem?) Yes, I washed my car yesterday. (Sim, eu lavei meu carro ontem.) No, I did not (didn’t) wash my car yesterday. (Não, eu não lavei meu carro ontem.) Exemplo 2. What did Mr. Thomas buy at the supermarket? (O que o Sr. Thomas comprou no supermercado?) He bought some fruits. (Ele comprou algumas frutas.) Exemplo 3. Where did you go last Saturday? (Aonde você foi Sábado passado?) I went to my friend’s house last Saturday. (Eu fui à casa de meu amigo Sábado passado.)'' Exemplo 4. What did they have for breakfast? (O que eles tiveram para o café da manhã?) They had some bread, cheese, milk and eggs for breakfast. (Eles tiveram pão, queijo, leite e ovos para o café da manhã.)